Count Bergendal
Count Bergendal is Isabelle du Monceau de Bergendal's father. He is an older gentlemen who was a Count but had lost his noble title shortly after the fall of Belgica. Since than he has been acting as a Belgican liaison working alongside the Britannian government and been working with Paris HQ for a clandestine mission. He is shown to be a rather eccentric man what with his arrival in the 506th Sedan base's airspace unannounced, prompting the witches to intercept, identify and question him, and while also bringing Claudia Mauriac in tow with him while flying his Britannian Swordfish MK II. He also made an inquiry as to wither the witches greeting him (Issac and Heinrike Prinzessin) knew where he could find a gas station and making jokes and puns. While undoubtedly a somewhat peculiar man at times; he is unquestionably loving, doting and protective father of Isabelle, if perhaps to the point of being overbearing and exasperating for her and smothering; even engaging in rather overt display's of fatherly affection; trying to hug his daughter in an overly loving display even while in public view of others and calling her "My dear child". Isabelle's relationship with her father is somewhat estranged and difficult; trying to avoid interaction and attention from her fathers overbearing approach, being frustrated with her fathers protectiveness of her and his discomfort of her being a military witch in the war, and even questioning after reuniting with her father wither she should have actually shot his aircraft down. This mostly stems, aside from her over bearing father's smothering, if well meaning affections, but also due to her fathers constant fears and attempts to keep her from serving in military life, even after her nature as a witch was revealed and she was conscripted into service. Upon arrival to the 506th JFW's base, he explained his secret mission to visit Sedan due to the sabotage incident, he states that the 'official' reasoning of going to Sedan he used to begin with was under false claim of being for reasons of an inspection; a fact he lamented that he would have to forge documents afterwards for. His daughter responded to this bluntly that he wouldn't forge such documents himself anyways (which given her statement implies that he would have someone forge those documents for him and he has done such a thing before: likely in regards to Isabelle's own identity and nature as a witch) Aside from his actual mission however, he in part also came to the 506th base to see Isabelle; he explained that he received an invitation from the Regent of Belgica who had requested Isabelle to be an aide, in order for her to be safely far away from danger and working instead in Washington D.C. in Liberion, and explaining it would make him and her mother very relieved for her safety and asking her to move on from her military career. Kunika questioned what Isabelle being a Regent would mean and Heinrike explaining that, essentially, that being a regent would mean Isabelle would be in a social and aristocratic position below the king. Kunika in turn notes such a position is very high up. After presenting this information he has for her; Isabelle firmly rebukes the offer her father presented, replying that the struggle against the Neuroi was far from over. However, he solemnly explains the final reason for his visit: to warn and inform the 506th of the various political troubles and negative perceptions of the unit by the chain of command, even explaining that some circles in Britannia even going so far as calling the 506th Joint Fighter Wing: "The Titanic: The ship that sunk on it's maiden voyage." Another compounding fear of his revealed is apparently the concern that, given the sticky political situation surrounding the 506th and the sabotage against the unit; he wants to save Isabelle from being entangled in such intrigue and saying "Appologies to your Major, but I won't let you go down with this ship." Despite his attempt at trying to explain this: Isabelle firmly and with anger rebukes her father's offer again; not wishing to be see herself turned into a coward, and leaving the meeting room in a huff. He becomes beleaguered at his daughters response, but he is shown readying to depart for his return to London some time after, respecting his daughters space and decision even if he cannot understand or feel solace in it; explaining to Kunika that if his daughter doesn't want him around; than there is no reason or meaning in him staying. He develops a friendly report with Kunika as she visits him. He explains to her the conflict he feels, not understanding his daughter, admitting that for witches to perform their duties as witches is a wonderful thing.... but stating that he had experienced the toils of war himself, and not wanting his beloved daughter hurt from the war. From this implication, it seems plausible that Isabelle's father had seen service in the First Neuroi War and is worried about protecting his daughter from the horrors and dangers of war; which explains why he is so doting and protective of her and doesn't wish her to serve as a military witch. He asks Kunika if her parents objected to going to war like he did to his daughter, which Kunika explained that her father "Majorly objected at first", her mother in contrast talked him into relenting, and was so angry with her husband that Kunika described that her mother was so angry that "She looked like a demon". At explaining her mothers passionate reasoning that "if witches don't go to war, not only witches but the world will be destroyed". Isabelle's father in amused bemusement notes Kunika's mother as being "A strange one", but warmly saying that the young Fuso noble is more amazing than she thinks she is. The following day he is escorted by Kunika after wishing everyone goodby (and being given the cold shoulder by his daughter), finding at least some small relief that his daughter has someone like Kunika as a comrade and pondering if Isabelle gets her stubbornness from her mother.However, just at the edge of 506th airspace; both he and Kunika (who was wounded in the events of the sabotage) are ambushed by a pair of medium sized Neuroi. Back at base, this report prompted fear in Isabelle for Kunika and even her fathers own safety even despite her earlier ambivalent feelings towards him. While not having any weapons on his aircraft, Isabelle's Father tries to assist Kunika and worries about her safety against the two Neuroi attacking them (Both Neuroi identified as "Jellyfish" (or "Medusa" by Adriana) and "Devilfish"). Despite her injuries and lack of weapon Kunika tries to defend Isabelle's father, but a beam get's around her shield and causes heavy damage to the wing of Mr. Bergendal's Swordfish MK II and having difficulty controlling the aircraft and going into a dive. Kunika tries to hold up the aircraft to keep it airborne but finds she can't do so by herself. With good fortune however, Heinrike, Adriana and Isabelle herself arrive to both Count Bergendal and Kunikas rescue. He begs Heinrike to not worry about his own safety and to help his daughter, but the Flight Lieutenant assures him he needn't worry about his daughter, telling him proudly that Isabelle is "a wonderful ace" and that he should be aware of how brave his daughter is. The realization that his beloved daughter is in fact an ace: is a realization of humbling awe to him. At watching Isabelle working together with Adriana to fight the two Neuroi and watching his daughters bravery and daring actions as a soldier first hand; appears to have changed Count Bergendal's feelings about his daughter serving as a military witch in the Neuroi war; becoming much more supportive and proud of his daughters achievements and bravery as a military witch. Isabelle, in turn also expressed her appreciation and thankfulness for Kuroda working to save her father, and shows deep down she really does love and care for her father... though is still annoyed with his consistent, overly doting treatment of her. After the rescue of the Count and Kuroda from the two Neuroi; Count Bergendal remained on Sedan base for another 10 days (feasibly it could be presumed to spend time and reconnect with his daughter), and Kunikas wounds were fully healed in two weeks. Trivia * Count Bergendal's mention of the Titanic, and it's doomed maiden voyage, is indication that the Titanic and by extension the White Star Line existed in the Strike Witches world. However, this also means that the Titanic Sinking disaster, the ill-fated ship having struck the iceberg that sank it: has also come to pass in the settings history on April 5th,1912 . * Implication from Count Bergendal's specific mention of "experiencing the toils of war himself", is that he may have served as a soldier in the Great War (aka. The First Neuroi War) and experienced the horrors of that war against the Neuroi. This may be the largest source of his initial fears and foreboding for his daughter serving in the current Neuroi war. * Heinrike at one point during rescuing Count Bergendal and praising his daughter as a witch: calls him "Mr.Count". * Given Isabelle's comment on her father getting people to write up forged documents for him: it implies strongly that her father did this before. It was likely that he had done something along similar lines to hide Isabelle's identity as both a girl and witch in order to pretend she was a boy named "Issac" in order to prevent her from being forced to face conscription into Belgican military service, hence her nickname. Category:Other Characters